when the wind blew
by petal77
Summary: Isabella is 15 years old. So long together and now, will Phineas realize how special he was to Isabella? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**When the wind blew...**

**chapter one**

Fifteen year old Isabella Garcia Shapiro walked over to the Flynn Fletcher household.

It was a very bright day and she said her usual catch phrase "Hey phineas, watchya doing'?" as she opened the gate.

But she was greeted by a mysterious silence from the backyard.

Phineas Flynn was not at work, nor was his step brother Ferb Fletcher.

Isabella moved inside to knock the door "Phineas, are you home? Ferb? Candace?"

She was about to move out when suddenly a familiar voice called out "Isabella?"

It was Candace. The girl looked beautiful. The thing that Jeremy and she were boyfriend and girlfriend officially has brought a lot of difference in her. Candace Flynn was no more the chattering and busting elder sister, but a mature and understanding friend to all. However she never stopped trying to tell her brothers to stop inventing crazy things.

"Candace, is Phineas home? ...and Ferb too?" she looked at Candace with a hopeless smiled at Isabella's mentioning of Phineas. It was always obvious to her that this cute black haired girl in front of her had a big crush on her younger brother. She had always wanted to talk freely to Isabella, so she continued "Isabella, Phineas and Ferb are at the mall…" Isabella's face fell "…why don't the pair of us have a little girly chat, if you don't mind, I mean."

"Why not" said Isabella with a doubted face. It wasn't usual for Candace to ask her for a chat. But she went inside the house and sat down on the couch. Candace brought her lemonade and it was a relief to drink something cool on that hot sunny day.

"Be frank with me Isabella…it's been a while and I think you tried every possible way…and I have seen it all the time…why do you think is he so oblivious?" Candace asked her.

Isabella froze for a minute but then acted as she didn't understand "what is it Candace? What are you talking about? Who is oblivious?"

Candace gave her a smile and said one single word "phineas!"

Isabella couldn't hide her blush. Nothing could be more embarrassing than discussing her crush with the crush's sister. But she tried to sound normal "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Candace's smile grew wider and she burst out "Isabella Garcia Shapiro, what do you think are you doing? Do you really think that all of us are oblivious just like Phineas? Then you are mistaken miss."

Candace now started talking in a whisper "you can tell anything to me. I know that you like my brother and I know how you feel when he is unaware of it."

"How come?" Isabella asked Candace, she was now feeling a bit free at the thought that Candace had known this all from a long time.

"Because it was the same with Jeremy. Not that he was like phineas, but I had a great problem in telling him how I felt about him."

Isabella watched Candace without blinking. At one point she was sure that Candace might have had a situation like hers. But then she realized and spoke it out "But Jeremy liked you too…"

"Hey silly girl, I didn't know how he felt about me until I asked him one day. Actually it was like a dream come true. Jeremy liked me and he kept it inside just like I did. It was only the beginning…I realized I was really in love with him only when I spoke it out…" Candace looked Isabella, straight into her eye now "…in your case it should be much more easy"

Isabella was suddenly shaking. She couldn't see anything. Her entire view was misty and it tickled when a drop of tear rolled down her pink cheek. It had never occurred to her that she should be brave enough to tell phineas that she truly loved him.

It was hard for her, she should admit, when phineas came home last year holding the hand of his classmate and the prettiest girl in school, Laura.

It was a very tough week then. What phineas always wanted to talk was about Laura and she didn't even have the courage to tell him to stop. She was later relieved when phineas broke up with her.

"Isabella are you crying?" Candace frowned "what did I do when I was supposed to be giving this girl some courage? I am a bad person…" she said to herself.

Isabella swiftly rubbed the tears off her cheeks and looked at Candace.

At the same time an orange haired boy stopped in front of his house alone. It was boring for him alone as Ferb stayed to talk with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. So phineas Flynn was backing home to start a blueprint on 'The Hall Of Truth'. As he reached near the door, he heard familiar voices. Phineas leaned in and was surprised to hear Isabella and Candace.

"I'm sorry Candace, but I don't know what to do than cry. He is just like that"

It was Isabella's he recognized.

And then came his sister's "Don't worry. Let me tell you this, I'll always be with you…like your own sister. Some boys are like that…"

After a pause Phineas heard something that made him disturbed. Candace was saying, "You are a pretty girl, Isabella…I am sure that he will come around…the boy of your life…"

Phineas moved to the backyard to sit under his favorite tree. He felt disturbed…but didn't know why. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't show himself to Isabella and Candace at the moment. So Phineas Flynn watched secretly as Isabella walked away from his house.

'The boy of her life…' The thought somehow disturbed him and he sat there for a long time…Phineas was never ever a complicated personality…he was just Phineas.

He had never been so stressed about something he heard, especially from his sister…but this made him uneasy. He couldn't figure it out, so he went inside… believing that Ferb might have an answer to his problems…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews…I hope you like this one too…don't forget to review.

**Chapter two**

Ferb arrived later and Phineas was all ready to attack him with a bunch of questions.

"Ferb" Phineas started but held back. What was he going to say? He had wanted to ask Ferb about how he felt earlier that day. But now he didn't know what to ask. "nothing." He said to Ferb. "So how was your day?" Ferb looked at him and showed thumbs up.

Phineas again looked disturbed and Ferb asked him "is it something related to Isabella?"

Ferb used to talk more and more as years passed. But still he was more a man of action.

Phineas gaped at him, putting his hands above his head "Ferb, you really are the best brother…How did you…?"

Ferb smiled at him. He couldn't still believe that Phineas was as oblivious as ever.

"Today, I heard Isabella and Candace talking." Ferb stared at Phineas's tone. Phineas noticed this and changed" actually, I eavesdropped. But anyhow, Candace said that Isabella's… boy of life...will come around or something…Isn't it weird?" Phineas asked the last part to himself. "Why am I getting so annoyed about that conversation?"

Ferb now walked towards his step brother "do you really want to know?" he asked. "Let's start an investigation! Like the one we did to find out Candace's doll"

Phineas smiled "Wasn't it actually with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? But no black and white dressing this time!" said he. Ferb smiled.

The door bell rang and Mrs. Garcia Shapiro opened the door to find Phineas Flynn. "Hello Phineas…so long my boy. You grew taller again. Come in!"

Phineas smiled and nodded.

"Isabella will be back soon. She's at the fireside girls' meeting."

Phineas could not ask for a better chance. This was just what he wanted. The way he had planned with Ferb - Isabella should not be home when he arrives! He went to Isabella's bedroom and was stunned.

Not once in the last three years had he entered that room. It was so different from what he remembered. The walls which were filled with funny cartoon characters now held framed photos of - summer vacation?

He explored every corner of the room with his eyes. They were of young Phineas, young Isabella and young Ferb. Phineas loved the look of the young Isabella.

It was only then that he noticed a book covered in violet velvet paper, kept on her study table... On it was written in a very beautiful handwriting 'Memories'

Phineas turned the pages of the book to see a very young Phineas and a very young Isabella in a hot air balloon- finding a dodo bird. He laughed at the memory.

On the second page was a picture of him and Isabella in the fun preservers- a photo taken on the day they had built the romantic cruise for Baljeet and Mishti. The beautiful evening sun added more beauty to the pretty girl- Isabella. Phineas melted into the memories and forgot the purpose of his arrival. He had come there to search for any clue that might lead him to the person he wanted to know- the boy of her life…

Even though she couldn't figure out why he was here, Isabella was glad to see Phineas. "Hey Phineas, watchya doin'?" she asked breaking his reverie. In the sudden movement that followed, Phineas knocked down a pen stand.

"Oh I'm sorry" Phineas bent down to take them.

"No, I'll do it" but Phineas was already getting up. "Oh, Phineas, I'll be back in a minute."

Phineas looked at Isabella running to the kitchen. She somehow appeared beautiful…like he hadn't known. He shook his head and then was when he noticed another book. This was not on her table. But in her bookshelf. Phineas took it out and read out 'The Unknown Truth-a journal on my last summer by Isabella Garcia Shapiro'

Phineas kept it right back as Isabella arrived with some cool drinks.

"So why are you here? Any new invention?"

Phineas looked at her. He was right. She looked just so beautiful now. He smiled when he saw Isabella blush due to his gaze.

"No. Ferb is working on a blueprint on 'The Hall Of Truth'. Can I borrow some of your story books on science fictions?"

"Why not…Phineas, you don't have to ask me" Isabella said with pleasure.

While he grabbed a few books, Phineas did not forget to slip the captivating journal into it.

"Thanks Isabella…bye"

"Don't mention it. See you again later!" Isabella watched as Phineas rushed out of the room. She looked around to see again the young Phineas who filled all her photo frames.

"I really love you Phineas" she whispered to herself.

**What will Phineas find in the journal? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter…**

**Chapter three**

Phineas closed the door behind him. He kept the book in his shelf, not because he didn't feel like reading it. But because he knew he would never stop once he started.

Phineas went to his step brother who looked at him hopefully. "I didn't find anything, Ferb…" Phineas did not feel like he should say about the journal.

"So how's the plan going?" Ferb gave Phineas a completed blue print.

"Wow, let's do it Ferb!" Phineas was back with his spirits and energy level.

It wasn't difficult for Ferb to understand that his step brother was lying. But he kept mum. It made him think that Phineas was somehow getting some senses. Ferb smiled to himself.

Within a few minutes there were sounds of vans and wheels and a few moments later, of screws and hammering.

Ferb counted one to three in his mind and he wasn't wrong. There came the very familiar voice with her regular catch phrase. It was Isabella.

"Hey Phineas, watchya doin'?"

Ferb could hear his brother's heartbeats even from a distance. He looked down to hide his smile.

"Hey Isabella! Ferb and I are working on the 'Hall of Truth'". Phineas tried to maintain a casual voice as Isabella moved closer "Need some help?"

"Sure" Phineas chimed.

Candace looked over the window to see Isabella with her brothers. She said to herself "Dear Isabella…and my insensible brother!" Candace suppressed a laugh.

"Hey where's Baljeet and Buford?" asked Isabella.

"Baljeet is working on an algebra solution…and Buford, well I haven't seen him around."

"Phineas, what exactly is this?" she asked pointing to the now-complete 'Hall of Truth'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…" he addressed looking at Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly, Adyson, Ginger and Irving. "…This is the Hall of Truth" [A music is heard in the background and sighs are heard when Phineas removes the cloth covering the front of the building.]

"You walk right in pairs and take your seats. Ask a question to the screen in front and clear your doubts by asking them. Any doubts and questions?"

"I'll go with Ferb…"said Irving.

One of the fireside girls put her hands in the air. "Why isn't Baljeet here?"

All the other girls stared at her and Isabella even converted a giggle into a cough.

"He's busy on some math work. Anything else?" when nobody raised any questions, Phineas continued, "So whose coming with me?"

Isabella jumped up and shouted "Me!" and Phineas felt himself happy at that thought. Ferb was even happier, not to mention Isabella.

Everything was ready and Ferb hit the start button. Everybody plugged their headphones, ready to solve their doubts. They were also partially scared that this hall beeps when someone lies…

Phineas and Isabella sat side by side. Isabella, in her mind asked a question that she was longing to know the answer for a long time 'when will Phineas understand my presence, the way I realize his?'

Soon the answer was inscribed on the computer screen. It said '**He will come around soon…you don't have to wait longer**'

Isabella was shocked. Not because of the reply. But only then did she realize her foolishness. Phineas Flynn-the one whom she was thinking about was reading the same thing!

"Isabella…?" Phineas looked at her. Isabella suddenly changed to the question that first came in her mind 'Is mom home?'

'**Yes' **it showed and only then did she look at him "yes Phineas?".

"Nothing …" he said. Phineas at that moment felt uneasy. Just like the previous day. He couldn't get it why. So he asked it in his mind.

The next moment, under the name Phineas on the screen, was written '**Because of the one beside you**'

Isabella looked at Phineas and this was what he had to say "I just asked why it showed…yes…"

* Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.*

"Perry the platypus…you're late...today…." showed his evil grin and continued "you know, I have a flashback for this one….

When I was little my mother always liked my brother…Roger...don't give me that look, Perry the platypus I know you have heard that part…but listen, my mother always brought him new and better things .once she made him a beautiful cake that was about his height. I only got a small and short one...so I have decided to erase all the tall things in tri-state area…including my brother's building…you can never stop me….Ha..Ha...ha..!"

Perry broke the glass jar which created to trap him and aimed at his face "ouch…get off me Perry the platypus…" and the machine was on…..

The beam hit a mirror and then entered a mirror room at the fair, which bounced back towards the glass in Doofenshmirtz building. It then directly hit the Hall of Truth...

The transmitter at the top of the Hall of Truth felt the rays and all the screens inside went out. "Phineas, what is happening?" Isabella's voice rang in his ears

"Everybody get out…."and they all ran out.

When everyone was out they all screamed "yeah…."

"I liked the panic part. Ferb you're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Mom's home…" shouted Candace watching the hall disappear.

"Hey, does anyone know that Ferb keeps a collection of screws!" said Irving. Ferb stared at him. "Well, I was checking out your hobbies..." Irving smiled sheepishly.

"Who want some pie?" asked Linda Flynn Fletcher.

"We do!" and they all got in.

Phineas was alone in the room. He opened the book-Isabella's journal.

The first page revealed a beautiful picture of his all time best friend. Below it was written

Isabella Garcia Shapiro

Leader of the Fireside Girls troop 46231

Phineas gazed into the beautiful blue orbs of his friend…finding it so beautiful,far beyond beautiful.

As he turned the pages, Phineas found a picture of Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford and another of the firesidegirls troop members.

The wind blew bringing in the coldness of the night and Phineas looked at the could see light from a room across the was coming from Isabella's.

He looked back at the journal. Isabella's beautiful handwriting filled them.

'Today was the best day ever. Phineas noticed my different hairstyle. He told me that I looked beautiful…he even noticed me blushing at his compliments.I wonder when he'll understand.'

Phineas stared at the book. He couldn't really searched through his mind to find the day Isabella mentioned. It was on the first day of summer last year, he remembered. Isabella had put on a pony tail hairstyle which looked absolutely pretty on her. Obviously phineas had told her she looked beautiful. Phineas blushed. He hadn't known that Isabella had written it down in her journal. More than that, he couldn't believe what he read. Isabella had mentioned that day to be the best day ever.

Ferb opened the door to find phineas reading the smiled at the scene and closed the door silently to give space for Phineas. He was sure that it was something related to Isabella .

'I think almost all the people on earth except him knows…that ..that..no...I can't risk Gretchen seeing this. I think I am really really really clouded by wild thoughts. Last week I dreamt that I was again in phineasland.'

Phineas read that part again and again. His eyes widened.

' I can't believe that Katie still teases me about it. She embarrasses me infront of all the others. I can't blame her too…because I've tried my best…but he doesn't seem to be affected in the slightest.'

Phineas looked again at the book in his hands. Has she really written it about …me? Phineas land? He was covered in doubts

. 'Isabella what a strange person you are? But still very beautiful…how can I realise what you are talking about…what am I not understanding?' he asked to himself. Phineas closed the book. He knew he that he cannot keep it for long . But he kept it inside now. Not in his shelf,but in his safe…

There were plenty of questions in his mind and one single person…Isabella Garcia Shapiro.

'Why am I feeling like I hadn't seen her before. Maybe because she looked prettier than ever, this morning…or maybe because…and phineas drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review…let me know what you feel after reading … so that I can continue… **

**Chapter four**

It was five in the morning. Phineas woke up as the cool wind blew through the windows. The night was calm and silent. For him, everything in sight looked beautiful. Every minute felt like seconds. The truth was that Phineas Flynn couldn't sleep. He opened the safe to take out the journal.

Ferb was asleep on the other bed. Phineas switched on the study lamp so as not to wake Ferb. He turned the pages of the journal, every time reminding himself not to stare at Isabella Garcia Shapiro's picture.

She looked really beautiful for him now. Phineas flipped the pages of the journal.

'I expected Phineas to be a little more conscious, at least a little bit. But all my expectations were thrown out as I saw him walking on the street, holding hands with our classmate Laura. I know that I can't wish for him to not have a girlfriend. Still it hurt…

I never believed that Phineas could like a girl, and could be a boyfriend to her.

At that moment, I was really jealous of her.

And when she broke up with him, I really wanted to console him. But Phineas wouldn't talk to me or Ferb.

I really wanted to kill Laura for hurting him.

It felt okay that he didn't realize I was always there, because then I had a chance at least.

Phineas was okay later; he talked to me like always.

But he did not notice my absence one day and said that he completely forgot about that.

It didn't matter, because Holly told me that he is as oblivious as ever.'

Phineas closed the book to stare at it.

He felt angry at himself for not understanding Isabella. Still he wasn't sure of what she had been talking about entirely.

But one thing was sure-Isabella cared for him…more than a friend? His heart was not letting him get into conclusions.

'I can't believe that there aren't any inventions to read a person's heart. I might need Ferb to discuss it. Well Ferb is my brother and my great friend…I think he will understand. But I don't think I'll have the courage to ask him about it.' Phineas thought.

Ferb opened his eyes to see his step brother reading something. He smiled and closed them as he saw Phineas leaning back, buried in thoughts. 'You must not be that complex, dear brother. Let your mind wander and you'll find it out yourself. In simple words - you are in love with the girl next door' Ferb continued his sleep then.

* * *

Isabella could not sleep. She had a very wonderful day. 'He will come around soon…you don't have to wait longer' was what the screen had showed.

'Because of the one beside you' was the answer to Phineas's question. She wasn't entirely sure what Phineas had asked, but some part of her heart was not letting her believe that Phineas had asked about why the screen had showed yes.

'Was it really true? Was he asking something about me?' Isabella couldn't hold herself. "Oh, Phineas..."she said and walked over to the window.

She kept the windows wide open. It was very cold outside. The whole place was wrapped up in deadly silence. Isabella enjoyed the cool wind that blew in. A lock of her hair tickled her cheek.

* * *

Phineas Flynn looked across the street. He was able to see Isabella's black figure looking out through her windows. He stood there for a long time, enjoying the view…

At about seven in the morning, Ferb woke up to see Phineas's bed empty. He looked out of the window and spotted Phineas resting under the tree in the backyard. Candace was going out with Jeremy that day and as a result she was rushing here and there asking her mom which dresses best suited her.

When Linda Flynn Fletcher was out for shopping, Candace went with her to meet Jeremy at the mall. Both the brothers were making plans for their new project.

Baljeet arrived along with Buford.

"Hey Baljeet, Buford…why the sad face and tears?" asked Phineas. Apparently, Baljeet was sad and Buford looked like he was crying.

"Do you realize that I couldn't figure out the solution to the algebra problem I was trying out yesterday?" Baljeet said disappointedly.

Buford laughed, tears forming in his eyes. Again.

"There isn't much to laugh about!" said Baljeet.

"What did you just say?" and Buford lifted Baljeet with one of his hands.

Ferb looked at the pair of them; evident that they hadn't changed a bit in five years.

"Hey Phineas, watchya doin'?" asked Isabella, opening the gate to the backyard.

"I'm putting you down now..." said Buford.

"Hey Isabella. Actually, we haven't decided yet." Phineas said, feeling pleased to see Isabella.

"Why don't we all go to the mall then?" suggested Isabella. Everyone was ready at an instant. As they reached the mall, Buford and Baljeet moved over to a book store-Baljeet obviously to solve his question and Buford to stop him buy it.

Ferb looked at his right to see Phineas, standing beside Isabella; completely unaware of the precious gaze she was gifting him. "I'll be back" and Ferb moved into a crowd of people.

Isabella couldn't ask for a better moment. "Phineas, do you mind coming with me, I mean for a walk all around?" asked Isabella.

"Why not" said Phineas, still doubtful what to ask her.

At this moment, a number of questions buzzed in his head. But he wasn't sure where to start and which one to ask.

As they walked, Phineas broke the silence between them by asking "Isabella, tell me about the best day you have experienced."

Isabella blushed deeply. "Hmmm…there's a lot. One of them is the day you built the romantic cruise…" Phineas kept his eyes on her and she blushed even harder "…then there is the day you built a rainbow…for me and then the day when you said that you liked my hair style..." Isabella shut her mouth abruptly. But Phineas was not surprised. He had already known that part.

Isabella blushed even harder as Phineas fixed his eyes on her without blinking. "Isabella…" Phineas called her, clearly noticing her red cheeks. She looked prettier by day.

"Hey Isabella…and Phi-ne-as…" said a voice at the moment and both Isabella and Phineas turned around to find their classmate Steve behind them.

"Hi Steve" said both of them. Phineas noticed Steve's eyes staring at Isabella.

Isabella asked him "So how's the summer going?"

"Great…and you?" Steve asked her, completely ignoring Phineas who stood beside her.

"Wonderful…Phineas makes awesome stuff and I usually enjoy them…"said Isabella.

Steve always had an eye for Isabella. It had been a long year for him, trying to catch Isabella's attention. Isabella, on the other hand knew Steve's intention. He was a smart and cute boy but Isabella always only had one boy in her heart. And that place was occupied by none other than Phineas Flynn.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" Steve asked, his eyes still on Isabella. Isabella looked at Phineas. She definitely did not want to go but how was she going to tell him?

"Do you mind if I take her?" he looked at Phineas. Phineas was angry at him. This boy talked like he owned Isabella. He did not like the way Steve looked at Isabella.

Before Phineas could even answer, Steve took Isabella's hand and tried to drag her to his side.

Isabella tried to break free of his hold. Steve was not someone to be trifled with.

"Why don't you come with me Bella? It's better than wasting your time with him." Steve looked at Isabella. His hold was making tears form in her eyes. Phineas was angrier than ever.

"She is not wasting her time!" Phineas said. "You leave her alone!"

Steve gave a questioning look and pulled Isabella to his side. Phineas couldn't think of anything to make Steve go away. So he said what first came in his head.

"We are on a date together! So let go of her." Phineas shouted at Steve and he suddenly let her free. Steve did not move. Isabella moved closer to Phineas.

"Go Steve…" said Isabella not believing what she had heard.

As Steve walked away…Isabella looked at Phineas. Both were blushing hard …

"Phineas…" Isabella spoke first. Phineas realized the intensity of his words.

He looked at Isabella, who looked as red as a tomato now.

"I-ss-a-bb-e-lll-.a I…I…I…" Phineas stuttered.

**Please review…Are you liking it?**

**Phineas is really on fire…what will he say to Isabella? **

**Wait for the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter…don't forget to review.**

**Chapter five**

Phineas looked at Isabella. She was blushing hard. "Isabella…" Isabella looked at him.

"I'm so…I'm so…sorry!" Isabella continued to look at him, the blush fading away.

"I am really sorry…I didn't mean to." Isabella stared at his face.

"I just told it to get him away… and sorry if I hurt you…"

Isabella closed her eyes.

What was Phineas talking about? That she'd not like to go on a date with him?

Then he's too… wrong.

Phineas spoke again as she continued to close her eyes.

"I know…I am a fool to say something stupid like that. And you are…I know you never thought I would say that. I mean I'd never say something like that again…I promise! Isabella…I won't hurt you ever again."

Isabella opened her eyes. Tears now made way through her cheeks. What she had just heard was unbearable.

"Phineas…"

'Don't you make that promise! I really like you…'Isabella was about to say.

"…enough of the hurting…" and she couldn't control herself.

Isabella ran away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Isabella…"

Phineas ran behind her but didn't know what to say. So he stopped. Isabella ran right into a café and cried as she sat in a corner.

"What did I just say?" Phineas asked to himself. "I know I hurt her. But I said sorry. Why did I? I already knew there was a boy…still…why did I tell it then?" Phineas ruffled his hair, angry at himself.

As Phineas walked, he spotted Ferb near a stationary store, gaping at him. He moved closer and both the brothers walked to a nearby park. Ferb looked at Phineas.

* * *

Candace and Jeremy saw a familiar face among the people in the café. It was Isabella, weeping in the far corner of the café. They walked in her direction.

"Isabella?" Jeremy asked her. Isabella looked at Candace and wept, as she hugged her tight.

"Ow…Isabella, what happened?" Candace asked her.

"Is it Phineas again?" asked Jeremy.

When Isabella looked at him, Candace mouthed "he knows!"

"Phineas…phi..ne..as.." Isabella stuttered as she shivered.

"Come on little girl, let us go sit somewhere..." said Jeremy and the three of them walked.

* * *

Ferb stared at Phineas. "Brother…" Phineas was again in a situation where he couldn't find what wrong he had done.

"Do you realize…" Ferb looked at Phineas and continued "...how long you've been hurting Isabella?"

"Ferb, what do you mean?" Phineas asked him.

Ferb decided that it's time to spill the truth. "That…" he started.

Phineas eagerly looked at him.

"Phineas, tell me… how long has Isabella been with us?"

"Umm…about six years. Didn't they settle here when we were nine?" Phineas replied.

"Yes. And what do you notice in her?"

"Well, Isabella is a nice person and my best friend…" Phineas trailed off. Ferb leaned closer to him.

"Nothing else?"Ferb was hopeful.

Phineas looked down. "I don't know Ferb. There's something but I can't figure it out." He looked sad and Ferb sighed.

"Next time you see her; please look her in the eyes. At least that'd give you an answer to clear yourself".

Then Ferb walked away, shaking his head, letting the words sink into Phineas.

* * *

When Isabella had told what had happened, Jeremy looked at Candace.

"So he still thinks that you are hurt…as he said that you were dating! Idiot!" Candace said. Jeremy continued.

"How come? I don't get Phineas. I don't know how long, but it's too obvious Isabella. He'll come around soon."

"Thank you Candace and Jeremy. I think I should go now." Isabella stood up.

"Are you meeting Phineas?" asked Jeremy.

"No. I'm going…home!" said Isabella. And she walked out of the café.

Candace looked at Jeremy. "I'll take her home." She said.

"And I have some business to do…" Jeremy told her.

They both walked out of the café, holding hands. Then they parted after a soft, gentle kiss.

Jeremy walked out of that area and searched for Phineas. As he walked past the crowds of people, he found Phineas in the park, sitting alone and depressed. Jeremy walked towards him.

As he sat beside him, Phineas remained silent and worried.

"Do you know why people get disturbed?" Jeremy asked him, not looking at his face.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because they find unwanted things. It happens in all cases."

Phineas looked at Jeremy, completely unaware of why this conversation was taking place.

"I know that you are feeling depressed and…lonely. And that was not really necessary."

"What was not necessary?" Phineas asked.

"You shouldn't have told her that!"

"How did you…?" asked Phineas. He was staring at Jeremy now. The feeling that he was still hurting Isabella haunted him.

"What would you say if I tell you something?" Jeremy questioned him.

"I don't know. What are you going to tell me?" Phineas looked at Jeremy straight in the eye.

"It's that you must…must be a little more…" Jeremy stopped.

"Aware? That I must not be oblivious?" Phineas asked him. Jeremy was astounded. He had not expected that from Phineas. It was really a shock to him that Phineas already knew what he was about to say.

"yes." Jeremy said "how did you know?"

"Everybody says that! Even Isabella wrote it down in her journal!" Phineas let out.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "What?"

Phineas closed his eyes.

He was in big trouble.

Jeremy stared at him.

**What was Jeremy going to think about him now?**

**Wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey…get ready for the next chapter…**

**Chapter six**

If there could be a worst day ever in his life, Phineas acknowledged this as it.

He slowly opened his eyes and found Jeremy staring at him wide mouthed and wide eyed.

Phineas let out a cough. He knew he was in trouble. Big big big trouble.

"I heard Isabella talk and Candace talking about a boy in Isabella's life and then from the next moment on, I felt greatly disturbed.

I went to her house and found pictures of our summers framed on the walls of her room and found her journal there. It really looked interesting.

I took it home and was again disturbed by what Isabella wrote in it about a boy.

The invention that day was a truth telling hall and it responded that the boy of her life would come around soon, troubling me more.

Then today, to get rid of a boy I told him that we were dating. Isabella got hurt…and she ran away. I tried to apologize but my mistake…Ferb advised me to find it out.

Even Isabella wrote it in her journal that I'm oblivious about something"

Phineas finished this too fast, without letting Jeremy take a breath in between his words.

After he had finished this, Jeremy looked at Phineas and smiled.

What that suddenly appeared in his head was- Phineas, when will you open your eyes?

Phineas looked at Jeremy with a guilty expression. Jeremy on the other hand, had the sudden urge to laugh. If it had been him, he would surely have finished reading the journal by now.

"Phineas, what did you find out after reading her journal?"

"What?" asked Phineas. He looked at Jeremy.

"Did you really read the journal…completely?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Um….actually no…but she has written something about Phineasland in it. I don't know what it exactly is. Well…I don't remember any of our invention in that name."

Jeremy made a thoughtful expression and then spoke to Phineas "And what do you think…I mean what does she feel about you?"

"I think…I don't know….but…" Phineas trailed off.

"But…" Jeremy urged him.

"I think…I'm feeling jealous of…" Phineas looked down.

"Jealous of…" Jeremy insisted again.

"That…that boy she keeps talking about!" Phineas looked at Jeremy to find his expression once again thoughtful.

"So, it fits then!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Wait…wait, wait….what fits then? You know the person I'm talking about?" asked Phineas.

Jeremy suppressed a laugh. How could Phineas not know that he was talking about him?

"Yes…" said Jeremy.

Phineas looked him in the eye. He looked…pleading?

"Can you…tell me?"

"Why? Why should I?" asked Jeremy in a stiff voice he meant to be.

Phineas did not speak. Jeremy stood up and walked forward. Suddenly Phineas stood up and walked near him.

"Because…" Jeremy looked at him intensely. He really wanted Phineas to realize his feelings for Isabella. But Jeremy had decided that Phineas won't get it from his tongue.

"Because, I think…I'm in love with her!" said Phineas.

Jeremy at once stopped with ecstasy. Then he continued to walk as if he did not hear anything.

"Jeremy, wait. I think it's true. I do really love her. And I feel it now! I think that's why I told Steve that we were dating. I think that's because I was wishing…for it to happen!"

Jeremy looked at Phineas. He saw a sparkle in his eyes that, till this time only Isabella had been able to see.

"I think I want to see her."

"Phineas, what do you think," Jeremy smiled "…Isabella would think about that?"

Phineas looked at the distant sky.

"I don't know…but I…I wish that she loves me too…"

"Then, you better find it out!" and Jeremy walked away, smiling to himself.

Phineas stood there, realization dawned upon him.

'I am in love with her. Actually, I was in love with her from the very beginning. Only I did not realize it till…now!'

Phineas walked towards the mall and then to his home.

'I am in love with Isabella Garcia Shapiro.' Phineas smiled to himself.

As he sat down on the bed, only one face came in to his mind. Hers. He opened the safe and took out the journal. He flipped the pages of the book. Isabella looked prettier than ever.

He did not turn the page away from her photograph. He stared at it until he heard footsteps of Ferb outside the door.

"Phineas..?" Ferb looked concerned.

"Ferb…I think…I've found out"

Ferb looked questioning. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I am in love… with Isabella."

"And how long did you take to find it out?" asked Ferb, the corners of his mouth twitching to reveal a crooked smile.

"You felt like I was?" asked Phineas "Oh Ferb, why am I the only one who did not realize it?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. His step brother had not realized Isabella's love for him, only his love for Isabella.

"Do you think she likes you?" asked Ferb, trying to hide a smile at this.

"I don't know bro!" said Phineas. Ferb slapped his own face at Phineas's unawareness.

"So tell me, how did you find it out?" Ferb sat on the bed.

"I…I slipped to Jeremy that I have Isabella's journal."

"You have?" asked Ferb. He knew Phineas had something, but was astounded to know that it was her journal.

"I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't tell you…because I felt like you…would"

"I know I know. The truth is, you did not realize it until this very day!" Ferb smiled.

Phineas hugged Ferb.

"You understand me very well, bro" he said.

"how do you plan on asking her?" Ferb asked him.

"I don't know yet. I'm half scared as I have her journal with me!"

"Why don't you visit her tomorrow morning?" Ferb smiled "she would be happy to see you!"

"Hmm…." Phineas looked out of the window to see Isabella's room dark without light.

"I think I should go as early as possible."

Phineas drifted off to sleep and Ferb enjoyed the calmness of the night.

He looked at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

'my dear brother…' he said and then he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mrs. Garcia Shapiro opened the door and invited Phineas in.

"Do you know Phineas, Isa had been too gloomy all evening. Do you have any idea?"

Phineas just shrugged.

"Well…she would be happy to find you now…go on, she is in her room."

Phineas knocked the door and opened it himself when Isabella did not answer.

On the bed lay about three or four books that were covered beautifully like her journal.

He moved to get a closer look. Just then Isabella appeared from the other door, water drops dripping down her hair. She did not see Phineas. So she spoke to herself.

"Oh, why am I getting angry at myself? I wish I could see Phineas right now."

And she turned left to see Phineas leaning down to see what was on the bed.

Isabella suddenly ran over and took out the books from the bed without allowing Phineas to touch it.

Phineas who was startled at this looked at Isabella.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Phineas.

Isabella kept those books safely in the shelf and turned to him.

"No Phineas, I'll never be mad at you…it's just that they are some private stuff."

Isabella looked at him in a special way she always looked at him. This time, Phineas noticed it too. He soon shifted his gaze to the window, as he knew he would stare at her if he didn't. It felt nice to look her that way without blinking.

"You know my diaries and journals…" Isabella looked at him, trying to catch his attention from the window. "I still can't find one!"

Phineas looked back at her. She looked at the shelves.

Phineas gulped then Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Phineas…" she started with a doubtful tone. Phineas blinked several times.

'Why can't I just disappear?' Phineas thought desperately.

**Friends…please tell me if you like it or not. Be frank please. Your reviews are of great help to me. And thank you everyone who reviews, add as favorite and follows.**

**Thank you so much. I think there will be a few more chapters to this fiction. Hope you will be interested in reading more of this.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry friends, for the wait. I was busy last week.**

**Thank you everyone who reviews, add as favorite and follows.**

**Thank you so much. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter seven**

"…why are you sweating?" asked Isabella's voice.

Phineas looked at the bed rather than her beautiful face. He doubted if he could keep the truth from Isabella.

"Um…I...I...You know, I was worried. Last night." Phineas blurted out.

Isabella raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's that …I realized I can't hurt you…knowingly or unknowingly. But still, I did it. And I'm sorry. Will you forgive me Isabella and can you forget all that happened yesterday! All the words, promises and everything!"

Phineas emphasized the last part very clearly. Not only because he wanted Isabella to feel it but for himself being happy at the thought that he could imagine something like what he had told to Steve. An enchanted smile took place in his face, but he hid it as Isabella's eyes were fixed on him.

Isabella felt it. She came closer to him "Thank you Phineas…and I'd forgiven you already!" Said she and gave him a small hug, then retreated blushing.

She looked down. Her mind was like a whirlpool. She could feel happiness and merry at her accomplishment of hugging Phineas and at the same time, bashfulness and weakness as he still stood there, gaping at what she had done.

On the other hand, Phineas was lightning struck. He had wanted to move close to her and hold her hand when he saw her coming from the other room. He had wanted to hug her and gaze into her beautiful eyes as she looked at him.

As he stood having these wild thoughts in mind, there was Isabella, coming and hugging him like a dream come true.

Phineas shook his head to free his mind from getting carried away. He smiled at himself and told to her in a friendly tone "so Isabella, whatchya thinkin'?"

Isabella giggled. "Hey, that's my catch phrase. You can't copy that!"

And they both laughed.

When half an hour was over, Phineas was seen sitting on the bed, his eyes blind folded and Isabella was…nowhere!

"Oh come on Isabella, this is too much!" shouted Phineas.

"No, it's not. How can I know if you aren't peeping?" she asked.

Isabella was writing a page in her diary that she wanted to write at this right moment, for she might forget the joy of it later. Phineas had been blind folded since she began writing.

To him, it was said as a punishment as he did not show interest in finding her journal.

The black haired teen did not know that her journal was SAFE in Phineas's hands.

Isabella removed the blindfold and asked Phineas what they should do.

As he opened his eyes, Phineas took a few seconds to adjust to the light in the room.

"That was pretty awful Isabella, I can't see a thing now!" he exclaimed. Phineas blinked a few times then looked at her. The whole sight diffused into the one and only person in front of him, making a blur out of the background.

Phineas shook his head again, realizing that it was hard to not look at Isabella.

Isabella was amused at Phineas's odd behavior, for she came closer and took his hand, dragging him all the way to downstairs. She bid a "see you later mom, I'm at Phineas's" and walked out of the door, still dragging him.

When they were on the street, Phineas asked her "So what do you want to do, Isabella? I would like to give you a little treat, just so you'll forget that dreadful day!"

"Phineas, I think the fest ends today! I really wanted to go last time, but…"

"Your wish is my command, madam!" said Phineas saluting her. This turned on a train of giggles leading into an outburst of laughter when Phineas continued to do awkward gestures.

"By the way…" Phineas started "where do you get to know about these fests and stuff at the mall, for you are at my house for the time I know"

Isabella chuckled at this statement. How could she be not when the one she loved lived there?

"Candace! She told me. It's in that empty hall for fests on the right side of the mall. She went there with Jeremy, to the 'Cupid's World' oh I love it, and I..." Isabella stopped abruptly and blushed.

It went unknown and Phineas asked her "Do you want to go? Then we will…and where did you say Candace and Jeremy went?" Phineas blushed this time as the words sunk in.

The name was Cupid's world and his sister and her boyfriend went there, and now, he was going there…with the black haired girl who had captured his heart.

'Why did I take so long to realize that I love you?' thought Phineas.

"Strange when everybody else did before me!" he whispered, unconscious of Isabella walking with him.

"What Phineas?" she questioned.

Isabella saw his cheeks go red. She chuckled and Phineas looked at her.

"It's nothing….I was just…" Phineas ruffled his hair in the loss of words.

"You look so cute when you blush!" said Isabella and chuckled again.

As they reached the mall, it was full of people of all sorts. People talking different languages, people with different accents and the mall was so colorful and crowded that Phineas held Isabella closer and walked in.

"I've never seen these many people in the tri state area, not even when we performed the PFT song 'gitchee gitchee goo' or when we performed the 'aglet' song." Isabella said as they walked among the crowd.

"I think this fest is famous" said Phineas. Isabella nodded and they bought tickets for the 'cupid's world'.

The door opened to reveal a wall painted with beautiful scenery. It was so romantic and special. Lovely couples held hands and walked in front of them, turning heads just like they did to see all over the place. Phineas turned back to see many other couples enter the hall, holding their hands. The atmosphere was tense, so was his mind. There was Isabella close by and they were walking inches apart.

Phineas wanted to hold her hand but did not know how as he got tense and tense. Finally he came up with an idea and spoke "isn't that great? I'm glad that I came here…" Isabella looked at him with her beautiful soft eyes. "…with a beautiful girl!" and he held up his arm and Isabella took it. Phineas smiled an inner smile whereas Isabella's smile lit up her whole face.

"Thank you Phineas, you are such a nice person!" Phineas held her closer and they walked to the next door.

Now that was a different atmosphere. Beautifully decorated curtains hung, covering the windows. The room was lit by an enchanting silver-like light. About half a dozen tables arranged in a row to the window side for couples to enjoy their dinner.

"Welcome sir, Madame…" said a gentleman and gestured for them to sit in one of the tables. Isabella looked at Phineas and he nodded.

As they both sat down, a melody was played in the background. Isabella felt like she was in heaven. Phineas looked uncomfortable, not because he came here but because he didn't know how to tell Isabella that he loved her. He dreaded whatever response she would give positive or negative.

"Isn't this so romantic?" asked Isabella. Phineas gulped. They ordered a pizza for two.

Isabella was taken aback as Phineas uttered the sentence. She could not believe that _Phineas was ordering a pizza for two!_

"Isabella, tell me about…" Phineas searched for something to ask her, just so he could relax hearing her sweet voice. " tell me…something!" and he looked at her.

Isabella drew up courage. She took a deep breath and then looked around. She was determined to tell him that she loved him. This was just the right time. But just like Phineas, Isabella too dreaded his answer positive or negative.

"I'll tell you about the person…I love"Phineas's heart sank.

How was he going to stand this? 'Why in the world did I ask her to tell me something?' was the first thing that came in his head.

Isabella had decided to have some fun with this part. "I wont tell you who but you must guess it…I'll give you clues" Isabella chuckled at his weird and queer expression.

Phineas looked at her as the pizza came. She took a piece and put it in his open mouth and giggled. Phineas wasn't sure if he should be eating it or telling her 'why don't you ask your boyfriend to come and have dinner here?' he was in such a miserable condition. Isabella was somehow enjoying it. She believed that Phineas was anxious and curious to know who it was. Though that was true, Phineas could not think what will happen when she says the name of someone he hated or didn't want to be with Isabella.

"Let me tell you Phineas, this person…he is smart, loving and cares for me…" she chuckled to herself. It was really funny, speaking to Phineas that he cared for her.

"He is…brilliant, I must say! And then he is…well everything to me!"

Phineas gaped. His eyes as well as his mouth were wide open. Now, how was he going to tell her anything that means he love her more than his life? She would also be ready to kill him if she gets to know about the journal!

Isabella stared into space, getting into Phineas-land for a few seconds and then looked at Phineas. She was having eternal pleasure as she spoke to him about how much she loved him. Isabella's eyes lit up with each word and she looked prettier by each second.

Phineas could not look into her face because whenever he did, he was bewitched by her beautiful face and the charismatic smile.

"One last thing…we both know him well!" Phineas was now almost sure that it was Steve that she was referring to. Because, Steve liked her, was the studious and brilliant – even though irritating and arrogant – boy and they both knew him well. If it was the old Phineas, it might not cause him this kind of piercing pain, no, it might because he had loved her albeit he did not realize it.

'Oh what a pitiful condition I am in!' he sighed.

As both of them walked to the next door, Phineas shook his head, grabbing Isabella's attention. She felt it too, for Phineas was so desperate. Isabella too was worried. She could not yet decide what to do when this oblivious boy did not get the point of what she just said. She moved closer and hugged him.

"Is something worrying you Phineas?" she asked. Phineas looked at her. Then decided to tell her, for he felt her hold and wanted to tell her his feelings, though it might probably shatter down all of hers to the other boy.

"Isabella…I…want to let you know that…" he started then both of them turned around as they heard familiar voices coming in their direction. Isabella soon blushed and Phineas gaped. Coming through the door were…

**Wait for the next chapter to know what came through the door way to make Isabella blush and Phineas gape.**

**Well…tell me if you like it or not. You are all my dear friends and I would be happy to know what you think. Please review. And be truthful, for your friend here needs your support and encouragement to go on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends…please tell me if you like it or not. Be frank please. Your reviews are of great help to me. And thank you everyone who reviews, add as favorite and follows.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Chapter 8**

Coming through the door were two familiar voices.

"Baljeet!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Ginger!" Isabella squeaked. Phineas showed an expression of doubt, obliviousness and surprise whereas Isabella was happy, surprised and full of questions.

Ginger blushed at these expressions. Baljeet just looked into her face, which only reddened her cheeks more.

"Baljeet…and ginger?" asked Phineas to himself. "do you believe it?" he asked to Isabella. Though she knew ginger liked Baljeet, she was surprised to see the pair of them in 'cupid's world'.

Baljeet himself was holding an expression of doubt as he saw Phineas with Isabella _there._

"do you realize how surprised I am to see you both here…" Isabella looked at Phineas who was now blushing. "…especially as Isabella had…" Baljeet trailed off, for Isabella's stares pierced him and ginger's eyes warned him.

Phineas bit his lip. What he came to know, after coming back from the mall one afternoon is that Isabella had some…some…secrets. Yes. That suits!

One, he heard them talk about a boy. 'Them' here means Candace and Isabella.

Two, her journal clearly said something that he was not understanding.

Three, Isabella herself was close to telling him who the guy is, a few minutes before.

After thinking, and forming summaries in his mind, Phineas came up with a conclusion.

'Isabella is in love…with someone he knew. Candace, Baljeet and probably the fireside girls knew that!' The guess he had in his mind about the person was – Baljeet. Now that's cleared.

"Won't you tell me how you got here?" interrupted Isabella's voice' grabbing Phineas's attention and Baljeet's involuntary silence.

"Well, that's a long story…" ginger lingered. Isabella was now sure that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the 'cupid's world' even when with Phineas. Because it would be too embarrassing to walk with Phineas, together and talk to him in front of Baljeet and Ginger.

Phineas too knew it. So they just looked at each other and said bye to the pair, walking out of the exit.

"Look at them…" said Baljeet.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Ginger replied.

"Do you think that Phineas likes her back?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "I thought only Phineas could be oblivious! Don't you see it Baljeet? He is of course in love with her…"

"Only they both do not realize each other's feelings…" completed Baljeet.

"Isabella's the happiest person on earth right now!" he said after a pause.

Ginger chuckled. "No, I am!"

Isabella looked at her computer. The Phineas in her desktop background looked cuter than ever. She was currently reading an e-mail from Ginger. It said:

* * *

Dear chief,

Sorry for not telling this to you earlier. Something really strange happened yesterday. Stacy came back from Japan yesterday. She was out to have a chat with Candace when I was talking to Katie about Baljeet. She came in unexpectedly and overheard every word! I thought there would be an outburst of laughter and teasing. But she only kept quiet. Only today morning did I, realize the real reason behind all that awkward silence. Do you believe it? She actually told that to Baljeet! You must feel pity on me, you know, Baljeet came to me and asked "there really is a different dimension, where people are far away from studies and grades! I think I am right there now…do you mind giving me company?" believe me…I just told him something that I now feel as the stupidest thing I ever told. "Then do you promise to not forget this dimension after we are back?" he laughed at this. And that is how we…long story short, came to Cupid's world!

Well done chief. Congrats. I know how happy you are because I think today was a dream come true for you!

Love,

Ginger Hirano

Fireside troop-member

* * *

Isabella replied her one.

Ginger,

I'm happy for you. To be frank, I was freaked out when I saw you today with him. I think it was same with Phineas. Congrats to you! And then, yes it's true. Today is a dream come true for me! I can't explain my happiness. I almost told him that I loved him. But I think still his obliviousness overpowers my love. I'll wait. Wait for him to find out and love me back…

Love,

Isabella Garcia Shapiro.

* * *

Phineas stared at Isabella's picture as usual. The day's events were making him go mad. He felt the sudden urge to go and tell her that he loved her. But that, he felt later as a bad move from his part, as he still had her journal. He didn't want her to think that he liked her only after reading her book. To be truthful, poor Phineas had not found anything in his favor in the book though it only had things about him.

Isabella had written his each and every expression, copied his every single move into the journal. But nothing was that sort. The sort he wanted to read.

Poor Phineas, whenever Isabella mentioned the boy she loved, she never wrote his name in it.

He got out of his room, sneaked out of the house and walked over to the Garcia Shapiro household. The windows were open. Isabella was asleep. The night was cold. The cool wind blew in. And it was then that Phineas realized. "You are my…Isabella….mine!"

He got in through the window and took out the journal. Before keeping it safely inside, he read the last few words in it. The ones which he couldn't forget.

'My heart aches…every moment I am away from him. Now, I'm waiting for the fine day to arrive…the day when he realizes that I love him.'

Phineas closed the book and kept it inside the shelf. Then after pausing to stare at Isabella's face, he walked over to his house.

Ferb raised his eyebrows. Phineas smiled before answering "I was enjoying the night outside…" Ferb smiled.

* * *

"Isabella…I need to tell you something!" Phineas told Isabella, the next morning. He had set his mind upon telling her the truth.

"What is it Phineas?" she smiled.

"Um…" he fixed his throat and looked left and right. They were on the street and all alone. "…shall we walk?" he asked her.

Isabella walked with him. Her eyes were fixed on him. Phineas looked at her too. As they walked…Phineas and Isabella saw Ferb and Vanessa on the Ferris wheel. They were not alone. On the same were Baljeet and Ginger.

"how happy they are together…" said Isabella. Phineas looked at her. He was about to tell her…but his voice did not come out at that point. He slipped his hand into hers.

Isabella did not refuse but she was surprised. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But her shyness…and…no she didn't have the courage to tell him. What if he refuses?

They walked. Phineas himself was amazed when Isabella did not pull her hand back from his hold.

"Isabella…" he started.

**Will Phineas be able to tell her? Or…wait for the next chapter!**

**I think the next will either be the last or the second last chapter.**

**Please review, I'd love to know how it's going on. And then, it's a pleasure to know what you people feel about this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends. I know how you feel now. Sorry for posting this late. I wasn't sure whether this should be the last or the second last chapter of when the wind blew…Moreover, I was having my monthly class tests. So please do forgive me.**

**I have come to realize that dragging the story won't do any good. So I'm ending this with the 9th as the final chapter. Thank you everyone who stood with me from the beginning till the end of this fiction.**

**Chapter 9**

Phineas and Isabella walked. When they reached near the Ferris wheel, Isabella thought to herself 'oh Phineas, how much I love you, I don't know myself.'

She looked at Phineas. Apparently his eyes were clouded. His thoughts were running wild. Phineas could not hold on.

"Phineas?" she whispered. He shook his head and grabbed her hand as he walked towards the fountain.

"Isabella…" he started.

His heart beat faster. He felt that it would come out due to the force. It was loud. Louder. He feared if Isabella could hear them. His eyes were expressionless; he worried if they betrayed his love for her. His face was emotionless; he composed in order to not let her worry.

"Isabella…" he said again.

Isabella was summoned back from her Phineasland. Her face was calm, eyes were gentle and heart was rhythmic.

"Yes Phineas…" she said.

She got the feeling, that something that was about to happen now would entirely change her life. Something different, something special.

"What you are hearing from me at this moment is nothing but the truth". He swallowed the air. Isabella smiled even sweeter.

"Okay!" was all she said.

"I know that we've been seeing each other since we were young. We went to school together, played together and we spent our summer vacations together…" Isabella was curious.

What she was hearing now was an entirely different tone from Phineas. A tone that she had never heard.

"All this time, there was something that I had not realized. Something deep inside, concealed in my heart, hidden even from me. Maybe because I had been too occupied with building stuff. I couldn't get to know a part of me that was moving closer…closer to…you!" Phineas stopped abruptly followed by Isabella gaping. She might have fainted if she could. But she was determined not to take her eyes from his face.

"Phi...Phi...Phineas!" Isabella could not believe anything.

"Yes Isabella, it's been a while now. All the time I wanted to tell you and… all the time you came up with…with a talk about the boy you love…"

"But Phineas…" Isabella didn't get a chance. Phineas continued.

"I know how you feel. All these years, I had not told you anything. I didn't tell you because I only realized late." Phineas paused and looked at Isabella.

Her eyes were filled. Filled with what he expected to be her emotion at hearing him speak these. 'Please, oh god, don't let me see Isabella in tears' he thought to himself.

"It's okay…if you don't like me…because ,I know very well that you have tried to tell me so many times about some one…you liked."

Isabella closed her eyes. Unknowingly, tears flowed down her cheeks. The world was spinning. This…this was something she had wanted to hear all these years. But now, although he said those wonderful words to her, he was mistaken.

'How could he misunderstand the meaning behind my words? Those words which were only meant for him? How could he not know that all this time we talked, I was referring to him? How could he?' she thought as she opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurred as more and more tears found their way through her eyes. She could not speak. Her voice was dead.

"You don't speak Isabella, which is a clear proof that I'm in the wrong. Sorry if I hurt you." Phineas turned back as he said this. The fountain looked beautiful; he felt lonely and heartbroken.

"I am the one who is in the wrong." Said Isabella. "Though I loved you all these years…"

Phineas turned around to see Isabella. Her cheeks were red. She was crying but at the same time smiling. "…I…I couldn't tell you how much I felt for you. I was bound by my shyness and fear…of losing your friendship."

She blinked a few times then looked at him. "But still Phineas, how could you not realize that I was referring to you…and only you as the person I loved and always love?"

He blinked. Was that the truth?

"You were in love with me since…"

"…the moment I saw you, Phineas." She said and moved closer to him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you tell those sentences you said earlier." Isabella smiled.

"I…I…I love you, Isabella! More than my life!" and he hugged her.

"I love you too, Phineas" she too wrapped her arms around him.

The next minute, they were looking at each other again.

"Close your eyes, Isabella…" he said. In a moment, Phineas was leaning closer to her. He then kissed her. With all the passion and all warmth.

The water danced as it fell from the fountain.

Candace and Jeremy, who walked that way, looked at each other.

"I see Baljeet with ginger and Ferb with Vanessa…and now…" said Candace.

"Phineas with Isabella" completed Jeremy. They smiled, held hands and walked away.

Phineas looked at Isabella. She was smiling. Sweeter than ever and wider than before.

A wind blew. A cool wind… It tickled their cheeks and embraced the pair.

"I am the happiest person on earth right now!" said Phineas as the wind blew.

Isabella hugged him tight before saying "No, I am!"

**Thank you everyone…please please please review, and that will only satisfy me. I'd love to know what you think of it. So please review dear friends and readers…**

**I am planning on starting another Phinabella story. But it depends on your response to this last chapter. Tell me what you feel. Am I good at this? Once again thanking everyone who has read my story…**


End file.
